1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel use of ultrasonic energy to cut fibrous materials made of cellulose or its derivatives, such as paper; and to useful devices resulting from the novel method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for cutting paper where the paper is first chemically modified, eg. by treating it with an oxidizing agent, and then is subjected to ultrasonic energy directed along a predetermined path or line.
2. Background